The present invention relates to 2-amino-2-phenyl-alkanol derivatives which are substituted in different ways and which are specially interesting, particularly for their analgesic action. The present invention also relates to the preparation of these derivatives as well as the pharmaceutical compositions comprising them.
In the International application WO 99/01417, (S) 2-methylamino-2-phenyl)butyl 3,4,5-trimethoxy benzoate and its use in the treatment of chronic pain has been described. In the European application EP 1 110 549, the use of trimebutine [(2-methylamino-2-phenyl)butyl 3,4,5-trimethoxybenzoate maleate] or its stereoisomers in the treatment of the inflammatory disorders and pain has been described.
In the British patent application GB 1 434 826, esters of amino alcohols of structure:
have been described in which R1 to R3 can be in particular a hydrogen atom, R4 can be an alkyl radical, R7 can be aryl optionally substituted by 1 to 3 alkoxy radicals and R5 and R6 represent a hydrogen atom, an alkyl or aralkyl radical or together form, with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached, a heterocycle. The products are useful as anti-spasmodic agents. The British application also describes carbamates for which R7 has the structure —NH—R″7. The aryl carbamates thus constituted possess an analgesic and anti-inflammatory activity. However, the modifications introduced on the amine are quite limited and are not able to lead to powerful analgesics.